VS2 Episode 09 Revelations
by MLVS Team
Summary: Episode nine of Moonlight Virtual Season 2. Episode by Candomom.
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight – Virtual Season 2  
Episode Nine – Revelations**  
Rating: R  
**Writer: Candomom  
**Beta'd: Writers Group

_**VS2 Writers Group includes **_**PhotoSue, CIChen, Sunny, Misfit, Evilous, mxwwmickd, Night Owl, PhantomPhoenix and Candomom.**

**Disclaimer:** Moonlight and its characters are owned by CBS and Warner Brothers. All use of Moonlight and its characters in this venue are for entertainment purposes and completed solely for the pleasure of Moonlight lovers. The original storylines and episodes have been created by the VS2 Writers and Discussion Group. We hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Wars are never pretty. The Legion is waging a war against us. Their attacks are escalating……. _

It's late by human standards, but the party is just getting started at the "Gentlemen's Club". Bill and James are both partaking of lovely freshies, unaware that their undead lives are about to end.

The timer counts down 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… _**BOOM!……..BOOM!…….BOOM!**_

Multiple explosions rip through the club turning it into an inferno.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

"Beth….Beth," Mick says as he tries to wake her. She groans opening one eye. "Mick, what time is it?" "About 3 am." Just then Beth's cell starts to vibrate. She sits up and reaches for it. It's Ben. She starts to answer but Mick shakes his head. "Call him back in a minute." Beth quirks an eyebrow, but let's the call go to voicemail.

"Why do I get the feeling you already know why he was calling me." Beth eyes Mick. Mick sighs. "I do…there was a bombing tonight."

Beth's eyes flew wide. "Where? Who? Was Josef involved?" Mick chuckles a bit as her inner reporter surfaces. Unfortunately the humor does not make it to his eyes. "Umm, it was a private club that Josef is a member of, but he wasn't there tonight." Beth runs her hand up his arm to caress the curls at the base of his neck. Mick turns meeting her gaze with tears gathering in his eyes. "Mick? Hey…tell me."

"Well, we don't much yet except that about 20 vamps were killed along with 10 freshies.", he says hoarsely. Beth gasps moving into his lap pulling him to her fiercely.

"Did you know any of the dead?" she asks pulling back to look at him. Mick looks up at her. "Yeah… yeah, I did. Two guys I play poker with, Bill and James, were there."

Beth caresses his face. "I'm sorry, baby," she whispers and kisses him tenderly.

MLMLMLMLMLML

Beth heads downstairs pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Mick is already dressed and waiting on her. Mick finishes his glass of blood and rinses it as Beth makes her way to the kitchen. "Well, I called Ben back. He wants me down at the scene so I can try to interview some of the witnesses." She heads straight for the coffee. "Uh, you know some, if not all, of those so called 'witnesses' are gonna be plants." He offers quirking an eyebrow. Beth pours a cup of coffee and turns back taking a sip. "Really, I would have never guessed." Beth smirks over her coffee cup. Mick smiles. "Come on, smarty. I'll drive you. I have to check out the scene too."

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

As Mick pulls up to what used to be the "Gentlemen's Club", Beth gasps at the destruction. A full half of the building is gone and the other half is charred black. Mick kills the engine and comes around to open Beth's door. "Whoever did this had to be on the inside or have access to the building. Security is tight." They make their way to the police tape.

Ben spots Beth and starts towards her. He sighs. _God, are these two joined at the hip._ "Beth. St. John, are you here for moral support or are you working this case too?" Beth looks from Ben to Mick and back. They look like two teenage boys sizing up the competition. She rolls her eyes. "Ben, Mick is working on this case for one of the owners. Since I was over at his place tonight, he drove." Mick smiles smugly at Ben.

"So where are the witnesses I need to interview?" Beth is trying desperately not to think about it but she wishes that someone would, for once smack them both in the back of the head. Ben snaps his eyes back to Beth. "Det. Novak has them over near the ambulances," he says motioning towards the line of ambulances. Beth nods and heads over in that direction. Ben starts to follow her when Mick speaks up. "Ben, do you think I can take a look inside?" Ben stops, turns, shaking his head. "I'll let you know when the CSI's are done," and with that he follows Beth over.

Mick shakes his head. He needs to get in there now before things are found that can't be explained. _Like the fact that this is a gentlemen's club but the only bodies they find will be the female freshies. _As he makes his way in he spots Carmen. It's a small miracle that Josef has finally been able to get a vamp on the CSI staff. Carmen inhales deeply while gathering samples. She looks up to see Mick and shakes her head. She nods in the direction of a dark corner indicating they should talk out of sight. "What the hell are you doing in here?" She growls only loud enough for Mick to hear. Mick gives her a lop sided grin. "Well nice to see you too, Carmen." Carmen rolls her eyes. "Cut the shit St. John. You can't be here right now!"

"Then give me a reason not to be." His expression is now completely serious. "Has the scene been cleaned?" Carmen sighs. "Yes. It was a close call though. The Cleaners barely made it out of here before the police and medical descended on the scene."

Mick nods. "Thanks Carmen. I need you to keep me in the loop on this one."

Carmen nods. "I will Mick. Josef already called me, but you have to get out of here _now." _Mick smirks. "I'm gone."

Beth is just finishing up with the last witness. She sees Mick headed her way and meets him half way. "Where have been?" she asked. "Just checking out the scene, are you all done?" Mick tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Beth leans into his touch. "For the most part I just need to transcribe my notes, so I'll have to go into the office for a bit."

"Come on, I'll drop you off," he offers guiding her towards his car, "Oscar should be there soon anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Josef has yet to hit the freezer; he is pacing his office waiting for information to filter in on this latest Legion attack. He is looking out over the city when he senses Simone is near. "Shouldn't you be in the freezer by now Josef?" Simone comes around Josef's desk leans against it. "Yes, I should, but alas there is no rest for the wicked," he snarks turning to face her. It is then that he can see how tired she looks. He reaches out and caresses her cheek with the back of his hand. Simone leans into his touch and sighs. "You are not taking care of yourself my dear." Josef smiles tenderly at her. "Been a bit busy lately and I haven't been getting much sleep." Josef sits in is chair pulling Simone down to his lap. "So why are you here instead of asleep in bed?"

Simone toys with the collar of his shirt trying to find the words. "Josef….." she raises her eyes to look at him, "do you remember the conversation we had over martinis a few months ago?" Josef's smile fell to a worried thin line. He leaned his head back in the chair. "Yes and why should I be remembering this, _now_? " Simone frowns at his change in mood. "Don't you want to be with me?"

Josef's head snaps up. "It's not that simple. The Legion is waging a war against us right now. I have a responsibility to the tribe right now. I am trying to keep panic from spreading like wild fire. Do I care about you? Yes….enough that I don't want to put you in anymore danger than you are already in." Simone groaned and stood. "I'm not some hot house flower that needs to be handled with kid gloves." She begins to walk away. Josef grabs her hand and she whirls back at him. "Don't you think I know it's dangerous! I want this!"

Josef stood. How could this one woman make him so happy and frustrate him to no end. "Why now, Simone, it's just not a good time to be a vampire, babe." He said it as nicely as he could but from the expression on her face it wasn't nice enough. She jerked her hand away from him and gave him the 'I'm going to stake you in your sleep' look. She kept her voice calm but her eyes were alight with a deadly fire. "Josef, I'm a lawyer and a damn good one. I know about strategy and power. I deal with it every day. I want this not only for me but for the tribe. Haven't I already shown you that," with those words she turns and leaves, slamming the door on her way out.

Josef pours himself another scotch, tossing it back quickly. He eyed the empty glass before heaving it against the wall, watching it shatter into a million pieces. _How does Mick do it? It's like these women are drawn to danger like a moth to the flame. _

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Mick pushes through the double doors to the morgue. Both Guillermo and Terrance are working through on the bodies of the freshies. "If you're here for a report on this Mick, I'll tell you the same thing I told Josef… I don't have it yet." He throws down his scalpel and rips off his gloves.

Mick sighs. He knows this is hitting Guillermo. hard. He was close with Bill and James. "How you holding up G.?" Guillermo hung his head. "This is bad Mick. Vamps are running scared. I've had five regulars call for orders so that they could leave town." Mick squeezed Guillermo's shoulder. "It's hitting us all hard."

"I know man….I do." Guillermo turns back to his desk and picks up a file. "Here. It's just preliminary stuff but maybe it'll help." Mick takes the file. _I've never seen him look so defeated before. This madness has to end._

Guillermo turns back to the bodies. Mick thumbs through the file. Have you seen the new CSI?" Mick asks Guillermo. Finally, a smile from Guillermo. "Hot chick, with killer high heels? Who hasn't." Mick smirks, "I don't think she likes me very much." Guillermo chuckles. "Finally there's someone the Mick St. John charm does not work on." Mick looks disgusted. "I don't want to charm her... Josef wants to know what happened at the Gentleman's Club like yesterday, so we can stay ahead of the Legion. He can't wait for the official report."

As he speaks, Carmen walks in with a couple of large coolers. "Were my ears burning? Tell Kostan I'm not taking any shortcuts for him. We can prosecute humans... so I don't want to screw things up or babysit, trip over and or dodge the helpful private investigator. But if you need something to do... identify these vamps." She slams the coolers down on floor, the only open space. Guillermo looks at the coolers then at Carmen. "Ahh… how many are in there?" Carmen brushes her hands down her jacket. "We don't know... it's the bits and pieces the cleaner collected." He quirks an eyebrow, "Don't you have a lab for that?" Carmen smiles, "Not one I can bring vamp parts too. Have fun, St. John. Guillermo, I need you to work on the humans." With that she turns and heads out.

As Carmen leaves, the two men stare at her back, the fluid motion of high heels and the determination hypnotizing them both. Guillermo whistles and pass his fingers on his goatee, still staring at the now empty door. Mick looks at him. Guillermo shrugs. "I guess we work for her now."

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Beth leans back in her chair stretching. Mick had dropped her off a couple hours ago. _God, and it was only 8am now… I'm gonna need more coffee. _Beth turns to go for more coffee when Simone appears at her desk. "Simone what are you doing here?" Beth asks more than a little surprised to see her. Simone smiles, "Remember when I said we are part of an exclusive club," Beth nods, "well I need to call a club meeting," she smirks. Beth chuckles, " A club meeting, huh?" Simone nods, "Grab your bag. I'll take you to breakfast." Beth smiles grabbing her bag. "Lead the way."

……………………

Deciding on a sidewalk café, Beth and Simone are seated quickly and order. Beth looks across the street to see Oscar watching from his Jeep. As much as she didn't want a body guard she feels safer for it. She takes a sip of her coffee. "So what prompted the club meeting," she smirks. "Stubborn. Pigheaded. Men." Simone sighs as the waiter arrives with their orders.

Beth takes a bite of her omelet. "I take it you and Josef had a fight." Simone nods taking a sip of orange juice. "He just refuses to listen to reason." Beth forks another piece of omelet. "So what happened?" she asks as she takes a bite. "I asked him to turn me, now, but he thinks this is a bad time to do it." Beth's eyes are wide and her eyebrows shoot up as she swallows. "You want to be turned? Now?" Beth set her fork down taking a rather large gulp of water. Simone could tell Beth was a bit surprised. "You seem surprised."

"I am a little. You have to remember Mick has only recently bitten me. And let's not forget that we haven't made love yet!" Simone tries to suppress a giggle. Beth giggles too. "I guess I'm a little more frustrated than I thought." Simone leans back in her chair. "What are we gonna do with them?" Beth quirks an eyebrow, "Well we could always stake them." Simone grins and nods, "Always an option, and I hear you're pretty good with a stake." Beth rolls her eyes. "Let's just say I think I have some unresolved issues with a certain female." Simone lays a comforting hand on Beth's, "I think Mick has unresolved issues with that female too." Beth sighs, "Ain't that the truth."

They spent the better part of the morning talking and confiding in each other. Only parting company when Beth gets called back to work. Both felt lighter and more determined than ever to make their boyfriends see things their way.


	3. Chapter 3

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Mick wakes early in the evening. As he steps out of his freezer he inhales deeply. _Josef. _ Mick showers and dresses quickly, heading down stairs. As he hits the bottom step, "To what do I owe this visit?" Josef has made himself at home and is drinking a glass of blood sitting on Mick's sofa. "What I can't just stop by to see my best friend," he smirks. Mick smirks in return and heads for the kitchen. "You can, but you didn't, so?" He pours himself a glass of blood turning to face Josef who has followed him to the kitchen. "Have you spoken to Beth since this morning? Oscar said she had breakfast with Simone." Mick gives him a puzzled look. "No, why? What did you do Josef?" Josef gives Mick his innocent look. "Who me? Nothing. Which according to Simone is the problem." Mick chuckles, "So what didn't you do?"

"Turn her." Mick sits his glass on the counter and swallows hard. "She wants you to turn her?" Josef nods. "With all the Legion problems she wants to be turned now?" Josef nods again, "Which is exactly the point I tried to make. She thinks I'm being overprotective. Sound familiar?"

Just then Mick's cell goes off. Beth is texting him. Mick looks up at Josef. "Beth wants me to meet her over at the bombing scene." Mick grabs his duster and heads for the door. Josef is right behind him. He looks back at Josef, "You want to come along?" Josef motions for him to lead the way. "Maybe she's got some information on the bombing or Simone." Mick shakes his head and chuckles.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

As Mick pulls up to the scene he spots Oscar leaning up against his Jeep. "Hey man." Oscar nods. "Hey. She's inside with Talbot going over the scene." With that he gets in his Jeep and drives away. Mick and Josef head toward the club when they here Beth scream.

Mick takes off at vamp speed. He is fully vamped when he makes to Beth. She is being held with a knife to her throat. "Let her go," Mick growls and begins to circle them. Josef is circling the other direction. Both are focusing on Beth and her attacker, they do not see Ben slumping against a pile of debris. The attacker still staying completely silent. Beth makes eye contact with Mick. She nods slightly and stomps the on the attackers instep. Mick has him caught and suspended in the air with in the blink if an eye.

Ben is beginning to come to when he sees Mick holding the attacker in mid air with one hand. That would be shocking enough but Ben sits transfixed, staring at Mick's face. "What the hell are you?" Ben exclaims. Mick's head snaps in Ben's direction. He forces his vampire back down. "Ben!" Mick looks back up at the attacker who just smiles at him. Mick tosses him into the wall knocking him out. He turns to Josef and speaks only loud enough for Josef to hear, "Get the Cleaner out here." Josef nods. "Great job super hero," he snarks before dialing the Cleaner. Mick just glares at him. He helps Beth up making sure she is not hurt. She looks up at Mick, "Now what?" They both look over a very confused Ben Talbot.

Beth moves toward Ben checking to make sure he isn't seriously hurt. He only has a few bumps and bruises. He looks at Beth and then at Mick. "What is this? What are you?" Mick sighs running his hand down his face, 'I'm a vampire." Ben shakes his head disbelievingly, "You know I really want to laugh at all this but it makes too much sense." Mick takes a step towards him, "It's not something we want everyone to know."

"We?" Ben eyes Mick. Beth touches Ben's arm, "Mick and Josef." Ben's head snaps toward her. "And you've known all along." It was more of a statement than a question. Beth nods. Mick steps behind Beth running his hands up her arms. "I know you have questions Ben, but we need to leave the scene." Ben nods and follows them out.

MMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Josef insists that they all go back to his office given the turn of events. Mick is handing Ben a scotch as Josef's walks back into the office. Mick pours two more handing one to Josef. They both take long draw from their scotch. Josef is eying Ben. "Well, ADA Talbot you now know what we are." He puts his glass down on his desk. He can hear Ben's heart rate increase. "I guess I do but this all seems very surreal," Ben shakes his head. "Be that as it may," Josef waves his hand, "I must insist that you speak with no one about this." Ben swallows the rest of his scotch. "I doubt anyone would believe me," he scoffs.

In a flash Josef is in front of him fully vamped. I think those who left you that list would be very interested, don't you," he hisses. Ben gasps and presses himself further back in his chair.

Beth stands, "Josef!" Mick shakes his head and motions for Beth to sit back down. He turns his attention to Ben. "You have to understand that our secrecy is how we survive. There are many who would come after us, including those that have already contacted you." Mick put his hand on Josef's shoulder urging him to back off.

Ben straightens in his chair looking from Mick to Josef, then to Beth. She moves over taking a seat next to him. "Ben you have to understand if the public finds out…." Ben holds up a hand stopping Beth. "I get it. I also get that there are those in this room that will kill me if I open my mouth," he states looking straight at Josef.

Josef straightens his tie, "Good, I'm glad you understand." Both Mick and Beth roll their eyes. "Look Ben I get that this is a lot to get, "Beth smiles at Mick's choice of words, "but right now I think we all need to get some rest." Beth nods, "Mick's right we can talk more later. Come on we'll drop you back at your car." Ben nods standing. He turns to Josef offering his hand, "I won't say anything, but I will have questions." Josef looks from Ben's hand to his face, noting that his heart rate is steady. He shakes Ben's hand. "Good, just don't expect me to be happy to give you information," he snarks. Ben nods. "Understood."

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

After Josef's is alone again in his office he dials his security. "I want to know where ADA Talbot is at all times." _Mick and Beth may trust you but I haven't survived this long on blind trust._

………………………..

Ben enters his apartment. He is completely exhausted. He peels off his clothes and heads for the shower. He stands under the water trying to wrap his mind around what happened tonight. He washes quickly and steps out of the shower.

He steps back into his room wearing a towel around his waist and using another to dry his hair. His phone begins to ring.

"Talbot here."

"ADA Talbot…..now you know the truth."

"Who is this?!"

"We'll be in touch."

The line goes dead. Ben is standing phone in hand just looking at his phone. He clenches his jaw, rage boiling just beneath the surface. He hates games and feels like he is being pulled into one. He heaves the phone across the room watching to break apart as it slams into the wall. He throws his towel on the bed and heads for his closet. He is no longer in shock. Now he's pissed. The realization hits him that he has been part of this game being played since his mother's apparent murder. He dresses quickly and grabs his keys heading for the door_. I need answers and I'll be damned if Josef Kostan is going stop me from getting them._

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Mick has showered and is sitting in the middle of the bed when Beth enters the room wearing a tank top and boy shorts. She has showered also and is towel drying her hair. She looks up seeing Mick with his head in his hands. She walks to the edge of the bed, "Mick?" He looks up slowly.

Beth crawls across the bed to him. She cups his face with her hands and straddles his lap. "It's been a rough day, huh?" Mick sighs. Beth kisses him tenderly. Beth breaks the kiss pulling back to look at him. "Please tell me you're not blaming yourself for all this." Mick smiles sheepishly at her. Beth shakes her head. "You did not cause this," she exclaims.

"But-----", he begins but Beth lays a finger on his lips to silence him. "No buts. Did you plant those bombs? Did you tell that guy to attack me?" Mick shakes his head, "No. I just hate that you are in danger and so many others are getting hurt." Beth smiles tenderly, "I know you hate this, but the fact that you care so much is one of the reasons I love you." She could see him visibly relax.

She leans in and begins to kiss him slowly but passionately. She can feel and hear him begin to purr. She smiles against his lips. "You know I love that sound," she giggles. She begins to snake her hand into the top of his pajama bottoms but he catches her hand. "What are you doing?" His eyes full of desire and fear that she will push him over the edge. She takes her other hand and caresses his that back of his neck. "Relax…..I am not asking for you to make love to me." She kisses his nose. "But I think we both need and deserve a little stress release." His grip on her hand loosens. "And maybe just maybe," she moves her hand past his waistband, "if we take a few baby steps and you let me lead," they both gasp as her hand encircles him, "you'll trust yourself as much as I trust you," she whispers against his ear as she begins to nuzzle his neck.

Mick's head falls back as her hand begins to move on him. She pulls him back into a searing kiss. His hands have a mind of their own one snakes up under her tank top and the other runs up her thigh. It inches into her shorts until he can cup her. Her hips move forward against him as she moves her hand faster on him. They can no longer speak on kiss and touch. He lifts her top and begins to kiss her breasts. She can feel his fangs run along her nipple. "Oh God Mick ……please," she moans and looks down at him. Mick is staring at her with crystal blue eyes. His hand moves against her and she undulates her hips against his hand. Their breathing has become gasps and pants. They are both close. Beth pulls Mick toward her breast where he bit her before. "Please baby," she moans. Mick kisses and nips at the mark. As he sinks his fangs in Beth gasps, then moans as she falls over the edge into bliss, only this time Mick is right behind her.

He laves the bite then kisses his way up to her lips. Beth smiles as his lips move up her throat. "Hey," she says softly. Mick smiles against her skin, "Hmmmm?" Beth leans back from him just enough to look into his eyes. "So… do you trust yourself a bit more?" She pushes his hair back off that has fallen in his eyes. He gives her his signature lop sided grin, "Maybe." She chuckles and kisses his nose, "Well at least that's progress." Mick leans in kissing her tenderly. "I love you," he breaths. Beth smiles against his lips. "I love you, too."


End file.
